Princesses and Pirates
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Alyssa is a princess, but she was born different. Damien is a pirate, who needs to recover from his past. They hate each other, but will love bloom after Alyssa's real past and ancestry is revealed and her life is but in danger? AxD or AxE canon couple
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**Chapter One: Be Careful what you Wish for**_

Alyssa's pov

I flipped the page of my new book and sighed, placing a hand on my cheek and propping my elbow on the metal arm of the swing.. My blue and white gown was swinging back and forth as I kicked my foot back and forth, not touching the ground, as Mother insisted. Queen Emalia was talking with my older cousins, Sierra and Hannah, who laughed and smiled and sipped and tasted the food and tea with a gentle feminism. Rolling my eyes, I brought my attention back to my book.

I loved being the princess. I was not girly, preferring jeans and a black Tee to beautiful gowns and jewelry, but I was used to never having to do anything or think too hard. Someone picked out my clothes, dressed me, chose my hairstyle, made me breakfast, and bought me a new book everyday. Then I curled up in my room, the garden swing, or the library's sofa and was not seen for the rest of the day. My cousins were always complaining that their parents were trying to marry them off at thirteen, but I was never spoke to about my marital future.

You see, a few days before my birth, a villager who hated my parents slipped something into my mother's drink. I almost died as the doctor's scrambled to get me out. I made it, barely, but with a lot of brain damage. I can think and move like a human being, breathe and feed myself. But I can not speak, nor concentrate on a thing too long without a headache that lasts me days. Reading helps me learn a bit, but it does trigger many headaches. I also have a lot of "little episodes", as Mother and Father, King William the third, call them. I believe the doctor called them seizures. They spring up out of no where and they hurt. It's like hot acid is being inserted through my blood and fire is erupting from my bones. I can't scream. All I can do is wither around in agony. My parents stand by my side and look, not blinking. As soon as it's over, I am giving my medicine and sent to bed.

Mother always said she blamed the villager, but when she found out the only thing the drug did was make her go into labor earlier, but only by a couple days. Then she said she blamed herself. But I know better. They wish I had been normal. They wish I wasn't different. They wish I could be like Hannah and Sierra, which is why Mother offers to entertain them so often. She loves me, because I'm her daughter. That is it.

I closed the book and set it aside, and then looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun sliding over my skin.

_I wish, I wish I would just disappear. Just vanish. So my parents could have a normal child and I wouldn't be a burden on anyone. I wish for a handsome boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, to whisk me off my feet and take me to his home. I wish. . .for the impossible._


	2. Princess Alyssa Is Gone

_**Chapter Two: Princess Alyssa is Gone**_

Emalia's pov

I sat in my living room, staring at the fire in silence. I wish I had a normal daughter. I love Alyssa, and I don't want her to be harmed. But I want a normal, beautiful, sweet child you would grow up to give me equally beautiful children and a son-in-law. Was that too much to ask for?

A maid rushed into the room, suddenly, tears flowing from her eyes as she blubbered.

"Your highness, I'm so sorry…Alyssa has been kidnapped! By the pirates! They left a note, telling you they meant her no harm, but have taken her forever! What do we do?

_Thank you, Lord, for small miracles._

"Nothing. She is fine. Leave her be. Tell the public Princess Alyssa has finally died and no more. There will be a service this Saturday. We are to cremate a mannequin in place of her, do you understand?" My sharp tone kept her from expressing her stunned and disgusted face.

"Yes, Miss." She exited, with no smile, nor friendliness.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, thanking of my fourteen year old daughter, with her blonde hair and green/blue eyes. I wished her well in the years, or days, ahead, and released all motherly hold over her, forever erasing her from my mind.


	3. I Think I Can Fix You!

_**Chapter Three: I Think I Can Fix You**_

Alyssa's pov

I opened my eyes, blinking sharply when bright light invaded my sore pupils. I reached my hands up to rub them, then yawned and looked around.

I was in a small room, with the only light from a small bulb hanging from the wooden ceiling that creaked uneasily every other minute. A lumpy sofa with a holey blanket was my resting place and a small little cubby hole in the wall held my few belongings. Well, almost all of them.

On my little walk, which had ended in me blacking out to my maid screaming, I had carried with me a picture of a friend of mine, Ethan, my lucky anklet that my grandmother had given to me before she passed, my watch, all of my medicine and the schedule on which to take them, and my mother's necklace she gave to me when I was a baby. My anklet, watch, and necklace were gone, along with my pills. My jacket and the picture and the piece of paper were resting next to a glass of water, with ice floating near the top.

I could hear men shouting to one another as they passed above. As my room rocked a bit, I realized where I was.

A boat. A ship, to be more precise. A pirate ship.

Standing, I reached for and gulped down the ice water, then placed the glass back in it's place. I picked up Ethan's picture and placed it in my pocket, along with the schedule. I wrapped my jacket around my shoulders and started for the door when it slammed open.

Two men stood there, one blonde, one brunette. They took me by the arm and led me to. . . somewhere. They said not a word, and I, of course, didn't either. We went up some stairs and across a polished deck, where several men were staring. The ocean waves confirmed my earlier realization.

The men opened another door and down some more stairs. In the very end room, three people sat, the two women on the sofa, and the man behind a desk. I was seated in a softer armchair and the men stood behind me, looking like soldiers.

"Very good, Emmett, Jasper. You may leave to your women now." They nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

I was shaking slightly, staring at the trio. Two were older, the man, another blonde, and one of the women, who was beautiful with caramel hair. The other, younger woman, had darker brown curls and was equally, if not more beautiful than the first. They gave me friendly smiles and I relaxed a little. But not too much. Never too much.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. It is nice to meet you. I am captain of this ship. This is my wife Esme." He pointed toward the older woman, then the younger one. "And my daughter-in-law Bella." Then he looked back at me. "And you are?"

He wanted me to answer? So he didn't know about my condition. Everyone in the kingdom knew of the disabled princess, so either he didn't plan to take me or didn't know I was the princess. I placed a hand on my throat, the universal sign that I couldn't speak. He looked confused. Then it dawned on him.

"You can't speak?" When I shook my head, he looked perplexed. He handed me a pad of paper and a pen. "Can you write?" I put my hand in the air and moved it side to side to show I could a little. He nodded. "Write what you can and we'll figure it out."

I wrote my name sloppily on the paper and showed it to him.

_Princess Alyssa Matthews._

"Princess?" He looked shocked. I nodded.

_Why am I here?_

"One of my men found you on the sidewalk, bleeding from the head. He brought you back here and Rosalie, our nurse and my other daughter-in-law, healed you. You've been out for three weeks."

_Three weeks? _

He nodded. "After Rose was done, Damien, the man that found you, watched over you and checked on you all the time. He's a good man, Damien. A little hard to be around, but loyal and honest. Now, about your problem. Were you born not able to speak?" When I nodded, he grinned, excited. "I think I can fix you!"


	4. Who Are You and Jerk Boy

_**Chapter Four: Who are you and Jerk Boy**_

Alyssa's pov

My mouth dropped open and I stared at the strange man before me. The best doctors in the kingdom and even out of it couldn't fix me, so what made him think he could?

_What?_ I scrawled on the paper.

"I can fix you! I've helped tons of people before with the same problem. After it goes away, you have to be taught to speak, but at least you can!" He looked ecstatic, like I had given him his favorite toy for his birthday.

"Carlisle," his wife said, disapprovingly. "Let the girl breathe. Honey, do you want Carlisle to help you? It doesn't hurt and it takes all of five minutes."

_Maybe another time. _I wrote and they nodded. I stood as they did and the door opened once again to reveal a boy, probably fifteen of sixteen. A closer look showed him to be gorgeous. With dark brown hair and deep green eyes, he made my mouth grow wetter. He was dressed in jeans and a ripped Tee, but had a sword halter belt tied around his waist with a shiny sword tucked deep in it's leather holder.

He gave me a once over, then a cold glare. What did I do? What a jerk.

"Is the girl ready for her medicine?" I returned his glare when he spoke to them and not me. Like I wasn't even there!

_Who the hell are you? _I shoved the paper under his nose.

"Damien and you?" He hadn't relinquished his glare yet, so I didn't either.

"Princess Alyssa!" I snapped, then widened my eyes, my jaw once again dropping. I spoke! Then I glared at Carlisle along with Esme, who looked sheepish.

"So I already did the procedure. You needed it."

Well, good. Now that I could talk, I could tell this jerk off.

I turned to the jerk in question. Damien. Didn't Carlisle say he had taken care of me the last few days? Great. "Listen, you—"

Bella cut us off. "Alyssa, Damien, can you fight later? I want to go see my husband and I have to show Alyssa her bedroom first. Unless Damien wants to do it…" She shot him a sly smile before darting from the room.

Carlisle and Esme shooed us from the room and shut the door behind us. I took one look at him and turned away, muttering, "I'll walk around and find it myself…"

A warm, firm hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled my back. "Uh-uh. I'm not leaving you to wander around by yourself. You are to follow me and keep quiet. Do you understand?" He glowered at me.

"Go to hell." I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked away.

I swear I heard a chuckle as he followed behind me. Maybe…Nah.


End file.
